


Catalyst

by GammaAL



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaAL/pseuds/GammaAL
Summary: Catalyst: Something that doesn't participate in the reaction, but helps it happen. In this case, certain unlucky voice. Lots of shorts.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Melissa liked murphy's law, since it always drained her overflowing energy. No cheesy dramas, no existential threats, just running for survival. She wouldn't know what to do with all these energy if Milo wasn't there.

But today Milo was late again. She was now stuck with more 'inherently' boring boy, Zack. He was just gazing aimlessly, leaning against a wall.

So all of a sudden, Melissa wrapped her arm around his neck, and rubbed her shoulder against his. As the two almost stucn together, she could feel her heart getting faster, her face going warmer and redder, along with his.

"Now this is murphy level excitement."


	2. Stuck

"Milo? You seriously have nothing to get us out of here?"

Melissa's voice echoed in the dark hole. Though sunlight was mostly blocked by the broken wooden platform, you could still identify Zack with muddy yellow shirts, sticking by orange haired girl.

The two could do nothing but to look up, in a deep hole that barely allowed them to sit together. It was awkward and silent, but at least warm. They unconsciously pulled each other close together. Only sounds of Milo searching his backpacks could be heard.

"...Nope. I'm afraid I don't have any for this. I think you should just stay there until rescue comes."

Then Milo walked away, smirking. Knowing full well he had two grappling hooks and three rock climbing pickaxes.


	3. Mistakes

"You big silly, can ever you do anything without making mistakes?"

said Zack, walking down the dark school alley with a homework Melissa forgot again. Melissa was holding the flashlight and leading the way playfully. She answered.

"Nope. That's one of the reasons I hang out with Milo. Even if I make mistake people still think it's because of him."

"But you look perfect to me."

"..."

CRACK!

"Ow! What was that?" said Zack, as everything suddenly went dark.

"The flashlight broke. Murphy's law."

"You kidding me, Milo's not here."

"Then just call it my law, because apparently I also forget to firmly grasp my flashlight, whatever."

Zack groaned, and continued to walk with her in the complete darkness. While Melissa smiled in the darkness wide open - since it would be impossible for him to see her now reddish carrot face.


	4. Missing

"ZACK! Zack, I worried about you so much!" shouted Melissa, as soon as she saw Zack come out of the Time Vehicle. She ran up to him, hugged him shortly, and grabbed his hands. 

Milo heard Dakota explaining. There was another timeline threatening incident involving a pack of fish and exotic fluids, and this time Zack was the first one they saw.

While for Melissa it was none of her concern. Her heart was pounding as if he was found after missing for a year. It has been a long day.

"Melissa. Milo goes missing like every month and you're not like this." Zack replied awkwardly. Melissa also began to notice how close they were, and awkwardly took a step back.

"Well, B-Because, he's Milo, Of course he goes missing a lot! I-I mean-"

"Yeah, when I first went missing when I was 8, she was totally like this too!" replied Milo, who now caught on them.

"Yeah! You heard that, right-"

"Which means you're acting just like when you were 8!" said Milo. "Aw, don't hide, showing emotions is good, especially to your loved-"

Melissa barely shut his mouth with her hand, but she couldn't stop her whole body from heating red.


	5. Revenge

"Hey Zack, Milo's hanging out with Amanda! You wanna go see them?"

"You're quite supportive. I didn't know that."

"Support? This is revenge. Let's see if they dare to touch their hands for a milisecond. Then we'll see who is 'cheesy'."

said Melissa, creating a separate folder in her phone's gallery.


	6. Wounds

"Ow,"

"Hold on."

"Ow! This even hurts more than actual scratch!"

Whimpered Zack. In front of him was Melissa, holding a cotton swab doused in disinfectant. The first aid kit stood open right besides her.

Zack continued to silently scream as she rubbed it on his red wounded legs. The ginger haired girl looked at him, like a coach looking at the player who just messed up.

"Stop being a baby. Look at Milo there, he's doing it by himself."

"Yeah, I can do it... myself too. You just insisted to do it. Ow."

Zack tried to reply, shortly followed by his groan again. Melissa ignored his words, and continued to take care of his leg.

"I doubt you can. Look at how much you're screaming."

\--

"Ow ow ow! Stop!"

"...And I thought you were better."

Zack smirked, holding a cotton swab. He dipped it inside the disinfectant, and rubbed it on her blood stained knee, directly. She flinched.

"Ow! You're supposed to apply it around the wound, not directly on it anyway!"

"What are you talking about, I was doing exactly as you did to me."

Melissa froze, though she was still flinching from the pain. She quickly took the bottle.

"I... just read the instruction?" She stuttered, awkwardly smiling.

"Admit it, you just wanted me to see screaming."

"Maybe -Ow!"

"Though I see, this is pretty addicting."

Before Zack could rub her another time, Melissa punched him.


End file.
